Problem Child
by PikachuRedSilver
Summary: Hiccup is forced to watch Snotlout and Ruffnut's child, Orn, for a couple of hours. He soon learns that doors are dangerous. Rated K for slight violence. One-shot.


Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews on Crazy Love!

Here's another fluffy Hicstrid one-shot.

Set after HTTYD2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. I'm not sure if I own the baby that poor Hiccup is babysitting, since he isn't in the show. I also don't own HTTYD, Dreamworks owns it.

* * *

Out of all the people in the village, he had to be the one to babysit his cousin's son. Tuffnut had already tried to babysit his nephew, but he ended up setting his hut on fire trying to cook. Fishlegs said that he was going "dragon hunting" with Meatlug and Astrid said she had to go somewhere. Which left Hiccup. He wanted to object, but after a stern look from his mother, he quickly accepted. Snotlout and Ruffnut sighed happily as they handed their two year old son, Orn, over to the young man. Snotlout patted his shoulder as he walked by.

"Good luck" he mumbled, a small grin dancing on his face.

So this is how Hiccup Horendous Haddock III, the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, ended up with a two year old in his hut. The toddler was crawling around his living room with his Night-Fury, Toothless, playing. The unholy ofspring of Lightning and Death itself was sitting there with a two year old. Playing. Hiccup stared across at the entrance of his hut, waiting desperatly for his girlfriend to return. He tapped his remaining foot against the wooden floors. How long had it been since he had took Orn home? It seemed like the day was hauling in. In his train of thought, he hadn't noticed Orn wobbly stand up and attempt to climb the stairs. Toothless nudged his rider, trying to get him to pay attention. After multipe,unsuccesful, attempts, the Night-Fury had one choice left. He opened his mouth, preparing a Plasma blast. The sound caught his master's attention, he jumped back on his wooden chair.

"Woah bud! Easy! What's- Wait, where's Orn?!"

The Night-Fury swung his head towards the toddler, who was half way up the stairs, and grunted. Hiccup leapt up.

"Orn, come here!" The young Chief hissed, stumbling up the wooden steps.

The toddler didn't even look back, just continued to climb the steps.

"Well, that's how you know your Snotlout and Ruffnut's child" he murmered as he picked the toddler up.

Hiccup carried him back down the stairs. Yet as soon as he placed the toddler on the floor, he squealed and made his way towards the door.

Unknown to the occupants in the hut, Astrid Hofferson was making her way to the door. She had just returned from a flight with her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, and wanted to check in on her boyfriend. He wasn't the greatest with children, they all knew that after the incident with Gustav Jogernson, so she was playing safe. Just in case.

Hiccup heard huge feet slam into the earth outside. _Stormfly?_ he thought puzzledly. _Hadn't she and Astrid went on a ride?_. Then it hit him. Literally. He had jumped to Orn, who was literally an inch away from being hit with a door, and pushed the young toddler away from the door. That left him being hit with a wooden door right in the face. He slumped to the floor, blood spilling from his busted nose.

Astrid was confused on what had just happened. She blinked, then looked at her groaning boyfriend. His hands were trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose, but it was seeping through his fingers. Astrid knelt down next to him, pushing his head back.

"Sorry Hiccup" She grinned, glancing across at Orn briefly. "Looks like you'd take anything for family, huh?" She giggled softly.

Hiccup groaned. Astrid stood up and looked around for some rags to clean his nose up.

"Have any spare rags, hero?" She grinned.

Hiccup motioned to the banage across his wrist where he had burned himself eariler attempting to make food. Astrid looked puzzedly at the bandage, which wasnt there the last time she saw him. Not wanted to question him, she grabbed his arm and pulled some of the fabric off of his wrist, revealing some bubbly, red skin. Astrid shivered and avoided looking at his wrist, focousing instead on cleaning his nose up.

Hiccup had since removed his hands from his nose, which was only dripping, and was balancing himself on his arms. Astrid knelt down between his legs and started to wipe the blood from his face. When she wiped a certain area on the rim of his nostril, he'd wince. Astrid could see a small cut in the area she'd just rubbed the fabric against. After a while, Astrid had cleaned his face and hands and helped him up. Just to be safe, she quickly examined his jaw and lip. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her, hating being fussed over.

"Alrighty Miss. Hofferson, you can stop examining me. I was only hit by a door, not hit by lightning" he chuckled.

Astrid shot him an annoyed look, immeditally shutting the young man up. After she had finished her check-over, the two sat down on the wooden chairs.

"Okay so, no more jumping in front of doors, got in?" Astrid said sternly. cuddling into him.

"Yes, ma'am" Hiccup answered. entwining their hands together.

It was only then that Hiccup relasied that Orn wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Uhm, Astrid?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Orn?"

* * *

Ahhh, I so enjoyed writing this. This actually happened to me once XD Anywho, please R&R!


End file.
